


a revelation in the light of day

by hollow_city



Series: broken hearts & twisted minds [9]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Daily Planet, Humor, Secret Identity Fail, bruce you're not sneaky, but keep pretending though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:42:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hollow_city/pseuds/hollow_city
Summary: reporters are trained to develop a sixth sense, a nose for when a story smells fishy. and something about this one wasn't right.[in which a reporter figures out the world's most heavily guarded secret in twenty minutes.]





	a revelation in the light of day

**Author's Note:**

> i mean at this point, i'm pretty sure people are just pretending they don't know who heroes are out of respect and/or fear. domino masks don't hide shit.

_**Reporters are trained to develop a sixth sense, a nose for when a story smells fishy. And something about this one wasn't right. First of all,**_ everything was just laid out like a puzzle. Like she was meant to find it all.

It just didn't make sense. How could it be this easy, and no one else had ever talked about it before? At least not that she's ever heard of. Maybe there was a reason for that, but then again,  _obvious._

It just seemed so clear to her: Bruce Wayne was definitely, one-hundred percent Batman. There was no doubt in her mind. Okay, sure, she was twenty-four, had only been with the Planet for seven months, and had yet to have her breakthrough story, but that didn't mean she was stupid.

 _Okay._ Maybe going after her billionaire boss who she is convinced beats criminals halfway to Oblivion while cosplaying as a flying rodent might not be the smartest idea she's ever had, but it's just so simple!

First of all, Batman is supported by Wayne Enterprises, and isn't that just bullshit? Of course, he could be a vigilante with fancy toys when he was drowning in money. 

Second, there's no way those million kids of his aren't in on it. Robin first showed up soon after Dick Grayson was taken in. Then, the new Robin appeared after Jason Todd was adopted. Then Tim Drake, and then Damian Wayne. And don't forget Cassandra Cain. 

(And the bitter pill to swallow is that Jason Todd died at the same time Robin died and Batman flew off the rails.)

And these are not to mention all of those times Bruce Wayne disappeared and Batman appeared. Sure, Brucie Wayne stumbled in after each incident, but that's too many coincidences for her.

So why hasn't anyone talked about this before?

After a moment of thought, she sighed. Slowly, she clicked the delete button below her meticulously written article and bonelessly dragged her notes from her desk to the paper shredder.

Yeah, maybe she figured out who Batman was, but she kind of liked having him around to save the world's pathetic ass every other Tuesday. 


End file.
